


The Wild Hunt

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little late-night stroll doesn't end well for Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I was watching Teen Wolf on TV the other night... so of course things were bound to go south for Neal, LOL :D
> 
> This fills the _**attacked by a creature**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6b904gd4z3sschs/wild%20hunt.png?dl=0)  



End file.
